Odd Jobs
by BattyCore
Summary: In which Clyde is lonely and makes a slightly reckless decision that ends in a way he never expected. M because reasons?


**To Fay, love Craig~ :D**

**I did this in about two hours lol so I'm sorry if anything is wrong (grammar, spelling, continuity, etc) because yeah, I have other stuff to work on now and I never even read through this to proof read or make sure the story made sense ahaha, but ANYW****AYS.**

**For those of you that have ever read the manga "Love Neko," this is supposed to be based on that idea. Except… Craig… isn't a cat. xD He's just Craig lol. And it gets kind of weird toward the end because… I don't even fucking know, I'm tired, whatever, I don't have an excuse for it being weird. So. Yeah, um, continue reading I guess.**

* * *

Things tend to happen in phases, and this was no exception.

First he was excited, the prospect of a potential love in a friend.

Then he was lonely, realizing that he could never have the love he wanted.

After that he was sad, a silent bystander in the other's life.

Then he got desperate.

At first it seemed like a great idea. He was alone, loveless, and he needed someone to hold. Someone to hold _him_.

But as soon as he hit that purchase button, then came the regret.

What did he just do? Did he really just… order a partner on the internet?

The ad promised company, and that was as far as he got in reading the terms and agreements before he hit "add to cart."

But now, now he was confused. Was he really that desperate? Over his best friend, whom he saw every day of his life anyways? He wasn't lonely, he was selfish. Selfish for wanting something all to himself. So selfish that he'd order someone else on the internet to fill the void.

The receipt said the package would arrive in three days. Maybe all there was to do was wait.

* * *

Those three days were torture. It only got worse and worse as he waited.

He stopped seeing his best friend as much, the other having gotten a very time consuming job. It only served to further excite him for his incoming _partner_.

He'd gone back and read the terms and services again, more in depth, and found that there were a lot of services this partner would provide.

Some he planned to make very good use of. Others would merely be a bonus.

He _needed_ it at this point. Needed the company more than anything. He was so alone.

* * *

"…Clyde?"

He stared through his doorway at the call of his name, astonished with what he saw.

When he'd opened the door, he wasn't sure if he was happy or confused, but now he was more confused than ever.

"Craig?" he asked in return, a tone that demanded answers. "What are you doing here? I'm expecting someone, so…" he trailed off, giving his best friend an incredulous look.

Craig shifted uncomfortably on the door step and scratched the back of his head to stall for time. "Um…" he started, and that was when Clyde noticed the collar around his neck.

"Craig!" he exclaimed, pointing openly. "What exactly are you doing here?" he demanded, this time with more enthusiasm. He still wasn't sure if he was happy or confused.

After stalling for another few moments, Craig finally answered. "This is my… job."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my god, get in here," Clyde said, pulling Craig in through the door and all but slamming it shut behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in this kind of business?" he asked, disappointment winning out over both happy and confused. Why would Craig stoop so low?

"It's really not a big deal, I'm just doing this to help pay through college. It's fine," Craig said, waiving it off with a shake of his head. "The real question here is what are you doing ordering people online?"

Clyde flushed a deep red before he could even scold Craig for selling himself like that. What was he supposed to answer that with? _I'm in love with you and I can't tell you that so I was ordering company online to cure the loneliness?_

"D-don't turn this around of me, asshole, you're the one selling yourself for money!" he said, flailing his arms a bit in an attempt to emphasize how bad what Craig was doing really was.

Craig merely shrugged, still not seeing it as a big deal. He was safe, he knew how to defend himself if anything bad were to happen, and if someone was being a dick he could just punch them in the teeth and run off with their money. No big deal.

"The point is that I'm here and that you bought me. So, Clyde, what are you going to do with me?" he asked, addressing why he was there for the first time. His lips twinged into a bit of a smirk with the question, realizing _exactly _how it sounded.

Clyde didn't even bother trying to respond to that. He sealed his lips tight and just stared at Craig. He was serious. He was there for a job, and he was going to fulfill the job requirements. Whatever Clyde wanted him to do. _Anything_.

But what did he want from Craig? What could he ask for that wouldn't ruin things between them? If he asked to just hang out, then he was paying good money to just sit around and do what he normally did with Craig.

Or was this one of those things that happened and was never spoken of again?

He gnawed at his lip and stared Craig in the eye as he tried to figure himself out.

After a full 60 seconds of Clyde not answering him, Craig rolled his eyes and approached him. With a simple touch to Clyde's cheek, he was pulling him in for a kiss.

Clyde froze on the spot. His brain couldn't keep up with the fact that Craig was kissing him. _But Craig was being paid to kiss him. _But Craig was kissing him!

"Client confidentiality," Craig said quietly, stroking Clyde's cheek with the pad of his thumb. It was meant to be encouraging, because he didn't want Clyde to spend all of his time just standing there looking at him.

Besides, this was probably going to be fun for Craig, too. It wasn't like he'd never thought about touching Clyde. It was natural when two people were friends for as long as they were.

Clyde looked up into Craig's eyes again, the hurt settling into his heart. True, Craig was right there, willing to do whatever Clyde wanted, but… Craig was just doing his job. Clyde knew if he went through with this and things went back to normal later, he probably wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew he was going to regret it, _he knew_…

But his eyes wandered down to where Craig's lips were still so tantalizingly close to his own, and it was just too tempting. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad.

So he kissed him.

He kissed him hard, and forgot about the fact that Craig was only doing his job. Maybe if he just pretended, it could be real for a day. Just one day, that was all he wanted.

That was a flat out lie – he wanted all of Craig, all to himself – he was selfish, and he wanted whatever he could get.

It only served the illusion when Craig kissed him back, with just as much enthusiasm. It made Clyde think that maybe, maybe Craig wanted this too.

Clyde lost himself in the moment – the lips, the tongues, the teeth, the heat – and he had to physically remove himself from the situation before things got out of hand. Panting and red faced, his lips kiss swollen, he looked back up to Craig again.

It excited him that Craig looked to be just about as breathless as he was.

Gathering the nerve he needed to make the request, Clyde finally managed to ask, "Will you um… will you just… like… lay with me?" This was probably more embarrassing than asking to have sex with him would have been. "You know, um… cuddle with me?"

Craig gave a small chuckle, but nodded and went to lie on Clyde's bed.

Clyde huffed at Craig's laughter, but followed him anyways. "You're an asshole," he muttered, crawling into his bed beside Craig. He buried his face in Craig's chest and snuggled up as close to him as he could get. Hell, he'd already embarrassed himself, why not make the most of it?

A quiet smile spread across his face when he felt Craig wrap his arms around him. It felt nice, like it was somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he wanted to stay and never leave.

He wondered if Craig felt the same way.

Probably not.

But it was nice to pretend, so he snuggled in closer.

* * *

"Clyde? Did you fall asleep?"

Clyde shook his head lazily and pressed his face closer into Craig's sternum. "No," he mumbled, his voice lost in the fabric of Craig's tshirt.

Without anymore words, Craig brought himself down to Clyde's level. Clyde was going to complain about his lost cuddle time, but then Craig kissed him again.

It wasn't like the other kiss, heated and all but desperate. No, this one was soft, almost as if it had something behind it.

They continued to kiss, nice and slow, for what felt like hours, until eventually Clyde ended up shirtless underneath Craig's body. "I can give you more than kisses, you know," Craig offered, leaving it hang in the air as he moved to nibble lightly on Clyde's neck.

Clyde bit into his lip, knowing what that implied and knowing full well that he wanted it. He was hard and he knew there was no way of hiding that from Craig with the way their bodies were pressed together.

Craig noticed Clyde struggling for words, so he spoke up again. "Is there something you want me to do, or do you just want it to feel good?" he asked.

And something about that question reminded Clyde again that Craig was only doing his job. It almost made him want to cry, but he had to be stronger than that. "Just make it feel good," he said quietly, not caring what they did, as long as Craig was _there_.

Craig kissed him one more time before sliding down Clyde's body to remove his jeans. Craig's hands on his zipper sent adrenaline rushing through his veins, but it scared him at the same time. "I'm a virgin" he blurted out quickly.

He grew red again for what felt like the millionth time, but Craig just shrugged and continued to shimmy Clyde's pants down his thighs. "Then we won't have sex, I'll just suck you off," he said easily.

Clyde wasn't sure what to make of that, but he was still excited nonetheless, so he just nodded and let Craig take his boxers away.

He watched in mild fascination as Craig lowered his head down over his cock, but his breath hitched and his eyes clenched shut as soon as Craig touched him. All he could do was _feel_, and it felt damn good.

Of course, he didn't really have anything to compare it to, but something told him that Craig really knew what he was doing. Maybe it was the way his head bobbed so fluidly. Maybe it was the way he flawlessly alternated sucking and licking, Maybe it was the slight drag of his teeth in all the right moments.

Maybe it was the way he had Clyde writing on his bed and calling his name in less than two minutes.

Maybe it was because it was _Craig_.

Maybe it was all of those things, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the way Clyde's head was spinning and the way he couldn't grip Craig's hair tight enough and the way his toes curled.

It was over too soon, and he found himself apologizing profusely for releasing in Craig's mouth.

"It's fine, it's okay," Craig said, shushing Clyde with each of his apologies. When that didn't work, he reverted back to rolling his eyes and saying "Shut the fuck up, Clyde," and silencing him with another kiss.

After a moment, Clyde calmed down, and his heart rate returned mostly to normal. He broke their lips apart and looked up at Craig with a bit of apprehensive disappointment. "Are you going to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes," Craig answered, but he said it with a smile, which confused Clyde to no end. That's also when Clyde noticed that Craig was still hard as a rock. "But it's not like I'll never come back, we _are_ best bros."

Clyde nodded, but couldn't help the sick feeling that settled into the pit of his stomach. It really was all a lie, Craig really was just doing his job, and this really wasn't going to happen again.

His heart only sank further when Craig got off of him and off the bed completely.

"Don't worry about any bills, that was free of charge," Craig said, reaching for the door knob. And Clyde didn't have time to question him before he was gone.

* * *

**Why didn't you charge me?** – Clyde Donovan

**Because it would be stupid to charge you for something I wanted to do.** – Craig Tucker

**You wanted to do that? I thought you were just doing your job… **– Clyde Donovan

**Is that weird?** – Craig Tucker

**Is what weird?** –Clyde Donovan

**That I wanted to suck your dick.** –Craig Tucker

…**is this a trick question?** – Clyde Donovan

**Didn't you enjoy it?** – Craig Tucker

**Is that another trick question? **– Clyde Donovan

**Would you want to do it again?** – Craig Tucker

**Yes.** –Clyde Donovan

**Cool.** – Craig Tucker

* * *

**Okay, I was going to write more about how their relationship evolved and eventually they ended up dating, but I have some other stuff I need to get done so I'm sorry dsfkjsgd maybe I'll write a second chapter later but idk when I will have time again to write GAH anyways whatever just… yeah, okay I'm done talking now. I'll mark it as incomplete for now just in case but please don't be disappointed in me if I never get to finish this. D;**

**Also, shout out to UndoneChaos because I love you and your reviews make me sooo fucking happy.**


End file.
